Modern computing defines many scenarios for the capturing of a subject with a camera, such as the capturing of an individual, and particularly a human face, with a videocamera. The capturing often involves many image processing techniques for improving the quality of the image, both during the capturing (which may be implemented within the camera) and after the capturing (which may be implemented on a computer system configured to receive the images.)